


Arguing

by Sirianna123



Series: 30 day OTP Challange [23]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>23rd part of my OTP challange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguing

Bill was pissed. Two years, two, and Ford still took him for danger? Well, that wasn't his problem. What Bill was mad about was set up date Dipper should be back from already. Hour ago. He knew it was stupid, but still. Pine Tree agreed to go, 'just to be nice' but something inside Bill was boiling when he watched Dipper and that girl – Alice or whatever talk and smile earlier. And it hurt, a lot.

Feeling familiar pang in his mind Bill didn't even move from his bed. And why was everyone so excited about it? Pine Tree was already taken. For two years. Why can't Ford understand that Dipper was Bills possession now? Thank to him, Bill would say it to his face if he cared. But he didn't.

"Bill?" Dipper walked in. Still in his suit and all elegant. Bill ignored him focusing on his book. "Come on, talk to me." human sat next to him. Demon stayed silent. "Are you mad?" What a stupid question. And here he was thinking his little… his… What was Pine Tree to him? "No" Bill said. Dipper just hugged him "I'm sorry, for whatever I done."

"It wasn't you." Bill said slowly and closed his book. "I'm tired, of all this meat baggy feelings. I'm not sure what to think about myself sometimes. And today… I… I know I might not be… You should have… Just forget." Bill was lost for words.

"Are you mad about this thing? There's no need..."

" **ReALly? HoW loNg iT Is TiLl yOu will wANt a TO mAKe litTLe mEAt bAGs?** " Bill was shouting at that point **"HoW?! ANd wHaT aM I tO Do tHEn?"** he continued feeling tears coming up.

"I won't. This whole date..."

" **YoU WiLl, You'RE StIlL a MeaT bAg!** " Bill shouted and ran off. After minute of shock Dipper ran after him shooting Ford glare on his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


End file.
